fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Lily vs. Samuel
|image= |arc=Key of the Starry Sky arc |place=Unnamed Mountain |result=Pantherlily is victorious |side1= *Pantherlily |side2= *Samuel |forces1= Mirajane *'Battle Mode Shift' *Musica Sword |forces2= Samuel *'Battle Mode Shift' *Enlarged claws *Hand to Hand Combat *Purple Beam projectiles |casual1= Samuel is slightly injured |casual2= Pantherlily is slightly injured }} Pantherlily vs. Samuel is a fight fought by Pantherlily, a Mage of Fairy Tail, and Samuel, a member of the Legion Corps. Prologue Just before the fight begins, Samuel notes that Pantherlily is much older than himself, and from this one fact, he proceeds to call Panterlily 'Nii-san' from then onwards. Pantherlily flares over the remark, to which Samuel begins to discus his decision to help the humans back in Edolas, and how he went through hell for it. Pantherlily replies it was a judgment based on faith. Samuel digresses that Pantherlily should be more cunning, much like himself. Pantherlily presses that they're just incompatible, and Samuel agrees. Both Samuel and Pantherlily then Battle Mode Shift into their larger forms. Battle Pantherlily raises his Musica Sword, and Samuel enlarges his claws as weapons, and they clash in two strikes then distancing each other. Pantherlily charges again with his Musica Sword, which Samuel easily dodges, irritating Pantherlily, to which he then yells at Samuel to fight fair and square. Samuel disdains Pantherlily for being dimwitted, and not planing out his attacks ahead of time like himself, and proceeds to fire a beam of purple energy from his claws, which immobilizes Pantherlily, and follows up with a roundhouse kick to Pantherlily's face, knocking him a few feet into the ground. Samuel gloats that the training the legionaries receive far exceeds what Pantherlily could ever accomplish, as they've been trained to deal with any type of situation, commenting that everything is going according to his calculations. Pantherlily then unexpectedly breaks from the ground a few feet behind Samuel and attempts a rend with his sword, but Samuel dodges, calling him a tenacious little cat. Pantherlily attempts another slash at Samuel, but this time Samuel jumps, dodging the attack, and comes up from behind Pantherlily, grabbing his neck, and begins gloating about his superior intellect and martial art styles. He continues saying that he's been distracting Pantherlily while whatever is inside the mountain deals with Gajeel and Shadow Gear. Pantherlily, seemingly tired of Samuel's brash gloating, hammers his back against a rock, knocking Samuel off. Samuel compliments Pantherlily's use of wit. Pantherlily then asks if he was sent to Earthland at the same time Carla and Happy where, and verifies his question that he in fact was. Pantherlily then questions why he's working for the legion in the first place, when he should have tried to contact his own kind. Samuel replies that right after he was born he was found and raised in Zentopia, commenting that Byro Cracy cared for him as well. He then answers Pantherlily's question by saying his debt to Byro and Zentopia is more important to him than the Exceeds or Edolas. Pantherlily attempts another slash, again dodged by Samuel, and retaliates with a kick that sends Pantherlily falling into hole created by Gajeel. Samuel comments that everything has thus far gone to his calculations, and that he will defeat Pantherlily. But then Gajeel Defeats the monster in a single blow from his Iron God Sword technique. Samuel has a mental break down and no longer has any idea what to do or how to proceed with the battle at hand. Pantherlily scoffs at him, telling him he still lacks experience, which infuriates Samuel, causing him to attack brashly, without any plan. Pantherlily easily grabs his arm and tells him he's wide open, and hurls him towards the ground, defeating Samuel. Aftermath Samuel begins to cry over losing, saying he'll take more detailed calculations, commenting that next time, he will not lose. Lily kicks him, irritated with his stubbornness, and sends him flying. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive